


Upper hand

by thegladers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A request, Almost smut, F/M, i just really love Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Before, you had the upper hand; now, it's Gally. (an almost-request for Danielle on Twitter, which I hope she enjoys!)





	Upper hand

The sun beat down on you, your shoulders and neck throbbing from the heat. The sweat from your forehead falls into your eyes, stinging slightly. You blink hard, unable to wipe at your eyes, and you continue to work in the garden, pushing yourself harder as you saw the end of your shift coming up. The Glade was bustling with activity, and you want nothing more than for another Track-hoe to come and take your place so you can go and relax because Jesus were your legs killing you. You tuck the stray strand of hair behind your ear, the hoe in your hand slamming back into the ground. 

“Hey, you can stop for the day. Go relax.” You hear Zart say from behind you, and you don’t even look behind you as you drop the hoe, practically running off towards the shaded area. You flip off Newt as he yells for you to slow down and you smile as you hear his laughter. You reach the treeline and sigh happily as the shade instantly cools down your body. You walk towards your hammock, which was towards the back of the forest. Your hands rested on the top of your head, your breathing slowing down. You spot Gally off to the side talking with Alby, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. You begin to walk towards him, a smile forming on your face.

“Hey, (Y/N), you done for the day?” Alby asks, turning towards you. You nod and watch as Gally turns to you (practically in slow motion) and opens his arms for a hug. Alby rolls his eyes at the two of you; he was the only one that knew that the natural flirtation that came from the two of you was already forming into something more than a friendship. He had basically caught the two of you in a ‘heated’ makeout session a few weeks ago and wouldn’t let the two of you live it down. 

“How ya’ feeling?” Gally whispers into your ear as he hugs you tightly, and you rub his back before pulling away, a smirk on your face. Now, you could either answer him truthfully and tell him that you were fine, thanks, or you could have some fun. You look down at the ground, twisting your boot into the soft soil. You glance at Gally through your eyelashes and are thrilled to see the worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asks, and suddenly you’re very aware of the fact that Alby is still there, but hey, what’s there to lose?

“I’ve been bad, Gally.” You say, holding back a laugh as Gallys face goes red and Alby walks off, his hands thrown in the air. Gally opens his mouth to talk but just lets out a few stutters, causing to giggle. He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his head. You wait patiently for him to say something to you, enjoying this immensely.

“Oh, uhm...uh, you have? That’s…” You pat Gally on the arm before turning on your heel and walking away towards your hammock. You knew Gally was watching you leave, and you knew that he would eventually stop being shocked by your forwardness and come after you. You end up at your hammock, the rest of the group out doing their jobs or getting food from Frypan, which sounded very good to you as your stomach grumbled. You grab the second shirt from your bag, which Newt gratefully gave you after he found out that you had them stored in your pillowcase. You turn around to look and make sure you could switch shirts and are shocked to come face to face with Gally. You feel your heart begin to race; damn Gally for always having this affect on you. He looks down at you, his jaw set and a smirk on his lips, which you couldn’t help but look at for a second. 

“You were bad today, huh?” He asks, his voice low and guttural. Oh how the roles have reversed; here you are, speechless, and there Gally is, with a stupid fucking smile and the upper hand. You swallow hard, unable to speak, so you simply nod. He leans down closer to you now, knowing the effect he has on you. “How bad?” You take a shaky breath and lick your lips quickly.

“Very.” You whisper. Gally’s eyes darken and you watch as he leans down to connect your lips with his. The kiss is full of passion, and a bit sloppy. You wrap your arms around his neck, not caring who could see the two of you right now. All you wanted was him. His arms drift down from your face to your waist, gripping you and pulling you even closer to him. He bites your lips and you can feel him smile as you moan quietly. Christ, you were a wreck, weren’t you? 

Right when you were about to become putty in his hands, he pulls back. He grabs your hands, which were tangled into his hair, and he places them at your side. He gives you a smile before flattening his hair and turning, walking out of the forest towards Frypan. You watch as he walks off, head held high, and you take a deep breath, trying to calm down. Is that what it’s like for him? You felt uncomfortable, still a little hot, and utterly confused. You turn back to your clothes pile, grabbing a hold of your new shirt. Despite yourself, you smile as you change your shirt quickly. Damn him.


End file.
